


【佑灰/奎八】时间与花语

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【佑灰/奎八】时间与花语

佑灰破镜重圆，霸总圆x芭蕾舞演员俊  
奎八伪师生恋，下克上，大学生兼职模特奎x画室老师八  
圆和奎是表兄弟，俊八朋友  
啊我好喜欢花语啊（？  
1W+预警

「正文」  
——————————————————————————————————————

如果那天自己不答应徐明浩来做双人裸模模特的话，今天可能还会好受一些。

徐明浩找了一个完美身材的裸模，并且需要找双人裸模进行上课教学，找了好久没找到合适的人选，他还是打电话给了还在为芭蕾舞剧排练的文俊辉。

对于这个同胞文俊辉向来都是爽快答应的，而且提前了一个多小时跑去徐明浩家蹭了一顿饭才一起前往画室的，路上还看了看另外一位模特的照片。

“小伙子很帅啊，大学生吗？”

“嗯，大学生，也是个模特，来我这里做模特也是为了蹭一个画室用用。”

“哦，为什么呀？”

徐明浩单手打着方向盘，确认身后没车便选择超车，“大概是我的画室离学校近，我又好说话，正好还确实有这个需要，就答应了呗，这学生还挺有一手的，每次来当模特都会带一些自己做的小点心来。”

文俊辉听着他说得有趣，又翻了翻那学生的社交账号，“比我们小四五岁诶，年轻真好。”

徐明浩无奈地笑了笑，“你也不老好吗，文首席。”

“诶，别这样称呼我，太客气了太客气了。”

徐明浩早就习惯了文俊辉这样经常的臭屁，只好岔开话题聊别的了，当他们到画室的时候已经看到了那个大学生站在画室门口了，随身还带了一个小的画箱。

三人也只是泛泛地相互认识了一下便进到画室里开始帮忙打点起来，闲下来后文俊辉打量着他那大学生，问了一些叫什么名字学什么专业诸如此类的客套问题，大学生也很乖巧地回答着，偶尔还会露出那颗漂亮的小虎牙。

“珉奎，一会儿到最后的三十秒速写姿势，你就跟着俊辉做就好，不过他……比较会玩。”徐明浩有点神情复杂地看了一眼文俊辉，反倒是得到对方一个妩媚的笑，不自觉地哆嗦了一下。

等学生们都到了之后就是文俊辉跟金珉奎上场了，看到对方的身体后文俊辉还是不自觉地在心里感叹了一下年轻人的尺寸，两人站在展示台上就更明显了，身高与体型的差别，以及肤色的不同，让下面的女同学们不像是因为看到裸模而害羞地笑。

文俊辉虽然是一个平常比较容易害羞的人，可是站在展台上他还是会拿出做为芭蕾舞剧首席该有的认真态度，不过刚开始的规定动作还算是正常，到最后自由发挥的时候，他的搞事情精神就上来了，各种擦边大尺度动作一个接着一个炸向了徐明浩和学生们，而徐明浩只是咬咬牙扶着额头表示不想继续看下去。

文俊辉倒是有些恶趣味地享受着全场上下除了自己都憋红了脸的样子。

如果不是在最后十分钟的时候，全圆佑推门进入了画室内，这样的状况还会持续到下课。

全圆佑并不觉得自己是一个多高雅的人，虽然自己的大学舞蹈系非常的出众，但是当有人邀请自己去看学校芭蕾舞剧的新剧的时候，他出于礼貌还是选择了答应。

本来爱慕者想要在舞剧结束后找到更多的话题与他聊，但是全圆佑却完全被舞台上的那名首席所吸引了。

让人深陷其中的剧情修长的身线以及那双似乎能勾魂的眼睛，颈部的曲线勾勒出了让人无法不遐想的美妙，全圆佑入迷了。

后来他想办法了解到那晚的首席是第一次以这个身份在校内芭蕾舞剧中登台，过人的天赋与漂亮的脸蛋，都成为他最强的竞争优势，追求者向来不少，但是他都一一拒绝了，没有过多的理由，只是因为长得不够帅。

全圆佑也并没有着急追求，只是每次他作为首席的场次他都在，学校内的剧厅并不算很大，他总是选择坐在七排十七座，结束后会送上一小束的薰衣草。

淡紫色的小花总是会带来让人安宁的气息，比起那些大束的红玫瑰与白百合，文俊辉只会选择留下那一小束薰衣草，其余的全都分给了舞团里爱花的姑娘们。

七排十七座的那位戴着金丝边框眼镜的男同学在他们认识的那天，坐到了六排十座，那并不算是个好位置，但也不算太过偏僻，但是那晚他亲自捧着一小束带有几朵雏菊点缀薰衣草在门外等他时，文俊辉愣在原地了。

夜里的月亮发着朦胧的光，预示着明天的大雨倾盆，秋夜的凉风钻进文俊辉并不算后的风衣里，与温热的体温碰撞在一起，他不惊打了一个哆嗦，而那人却站近了一些挡在了上风向，薰衣草的淡淡香气捕捉起来毫不费劲，也让人心动。

一双狭长的狐狸眼透过不算厚重的镜片深情凝视着他，薄唇慢慢说着那句让人心跳加快的话语，一只手不知道在什么时候伸入了文俊辉的风衣内揽住他的细腰，他却意外地没有拒绝。

等待的爱情终于从沉睡中醒来。

文俊辉就认定了这是这世界上他觉得最不可思议也是最浪漫的事情。

在一起的时候没有过多的惊天动地，牵手拥抱亲吻情欢，全圆佑总是用最温柔最体贴的方式对待他，缠绵如丝的的爱意细细地包裹着文俊辉，即便是有过吵架也不会出现摔门离开的情况，而是选择在睡前相互拥抱着坦言自己反省后的结论，两个人都不是喜欢往外透露这些消息的人，所以也没什么人知道他们自己的小世界。

当全圆佑突然消失在他们的小世界的时候，文俊辉才发现了被一刀剪断那些丝线是多么痛苦的事情，没有吵架，没有分手，就这么突然的离开，三年多的感情突然被截断。

那段时间里，他总是在深夜里哭的撕心裂肺，却又在白日里笑得没心没肺。

和徐明浩认识也是在酒吧里，两个失意的人坐在一起买醉大哭，最后竟然还发现对方是同胞，更是抱着就是一顿苦水相互吐，反倒成为了及其要好的朋友。

“抱歉，我没想到俊辉会突然失控……”徐明浩将金珉奎送回了他的住处，文俊辉的暴走让在场除了全圆佑都愣住了，要是知道这个人就是让文俊辉五年闭口不提的家伙的话，他绝对不会让他进门的。

“我其实，也没想到……我表哥的前男友是俊哥……”金珉奎也很为难，刚上高三那会儿就知道大学毕业的表哥突然准备出国深造，走的很突然以至于金珉奎也没有去送送他，只是听到家里大人们再一次聚会时谈论到这件事情。

徐明浩有些惊讶，“他是你表哥？”

“是啊，他当年决定出国的很突然，明明走之前还跟家里几乎要闹翻了似的断了小半年的联系，我都找不到他。”金珉奎挠挠头，“哥要去找俊哥吗？要我帮忙的话，哥就打电话给我就好了。”他也不知道自己是在担心什么，只是觉得看着徐明浩脸色这么难看，自己也是在不应该让人多留，不好意思地笑了笑。

他又露出了那颗小虎牙。

徐明浩只是愣了愣，说着没事自己可以解决，并吩咐了几句注意身体之类的话便上车走人了。

找到文俊辉并不是很费力气，他显然早就摆脱了全圆佑跑到了酒吧的包间里躲起来了，徐明浩还担心这哥会不会又喝大了自己一会儿怎么扛回去，推门打开全看到那人开着一瓶旺仔牛奶躺在沙发上玩消消乐，徐明浩感觉到自己嘴角一抽。

“人呢？”徐明浩没生好气地踹了踹文俊辉的小腿。

“被我甩了。”文俊辉抬起头，笑嘻嘻地看着徐明浩，故作一副轻松的姿态，他总以为这样能让别人不察觉到一些什么，可惜那双水灵灵的猫眼中的红血丝以及有些微肿的眼泡出卖了他。

“他还会追回来的。”把人拽起来，“你衣服都穿反了。”

文俊辉装作没听到，“诶，我怎么没发现，可能是走得太急了。”

“……难道你不想问个明白吗？不清不楚的离开，没有告别也没有分手，可比我当年的情况乐观多了。”徐明浩向来是个有话直说的人，弯弯绕绕的问法他做不到。

文俊辉的手停在胸前，最后无力地垂下，“明浩啊，我不知道，过了五年了，时间会改变很多东西的。”这些年他在做什么，他在什么地方，他为什么不跟自己联系，为什么当初一声不吭就离开，他会不会爱上了别人……

这些问题在文俊辉脑海里反复出现着，他想开口问，他想撕吼着嗓子质问，但是他又发现懦弱的自己根本办不到，做不到去质问对方，因为他害怕答案是他不想听到的。

“我不知道，我真的不知道……”

李知勋作为团里唯一的知情人，如果让他知道舞团团长权顺荣是全圆佑发小的话，李知勋可能会拽着文俊辉跟权顺荣断交一个月，不过在人都已经到了，他们也并没有理由将人赶走，就当作是一个忠实的粉丝提前入场看彩排了。

“知勋尼，我、我真的不知情呀。”权顺荣苦着脸唯唯诺诺地跟在李知勋身后，他知道自己和李知勋的感情不是这么容易就被切断的，可是让李知勋不开心的话他也会跟着不开心甚至更内疚的，“而且全圆佑找我的时候他才刚回国，我就想……”

“就想什么？给他接风洗尘吗？”李知勋在气头上，当初文俊辉精神状态差到李知勋都担心他会想不开，一个人白天和晚上两种状态是对身心最大的折磨，他甚至差点当着文俊辉的面破口大骂全圆佑不是人，要不是眼前一米八几的大汉脸上滴溜着无数颗金豆豆，他又不忍心文俊辉在受到伤害，就只好忍住抱着安慰他，几乎日夜地守着他。

权顺荣本意是这个样子的，但是他明白如果他点头说对了的话，自己这位天才作曲爱人可能更加暴跳如雷了，“知勋尼，就这一次，对不起嘛，我真的不知道……”

其实李知勋也并不是真的对权顺荣生气，他只是因为看到了全圆佑的身影才变成这样，看着平时训练极为严格像老虎一样的团长，如今在自己面前委屈地像只肉坨坨的仓鼠，李知勋也只好摇摇头，“算了，你也不知情，我主要是担心俊尼的状态，今晚本来就是这场剧的首场，他作为A角自然是不能换的。”

“哦对了，还有不能让净汉哥知道，不然他会整死你的。”

入行的都知道“戏大过天”这个说法，所以文俊辉本着这个说法镇定地将彩排一次过，甚至因为全身心投入而让观众过于大饱眼福，起身鼓掌的时候都是热泪盈眶的，直到最后受到粉丝们送来的花时，才让他再次想起场外的全圆佑。

不过今天他并没有收到来自他的花束。

这样也好，让他还能逃避一下，但是心里难免会有些失落。

你突然离开又突然出现，到底是为什么呢？

收拾完后都已经差不多半夜了，常年跟着舞团到处跑动让文俊辉早就习惯了这种有些不规律的作息，他也没打算搭同事的顺风车，在李知勋的千叮嘱万嘱咐后保证自己到家立马发消息给他，才独自离开了剧院。

他本来是想一个人静静地走回去的，夜晚的幽静能让他更好的消化一下这两天的消息。

不过老天爷貌似并不想给他这个机会。

“一个人吗？”

文俊辉低着头走出的剧院，却没想到一头撞入了全圆佑怀里，等他反应过来的时候已经被人圈在怀里了。

“放开我！”文俊辉作势推开他，但是他并没有用很大的力气。

“如果我说不呢？”全圆佑一手掐住了文俊辉的下巴，逼着那人与自己对视。

瘦了。他这么想着。

“……那一开始为什么要不见！”文俊辉也不知道自己是铆足了多大的勇气，居然在第二次再见的时候就问出这个问题，但是他知道自己想要答案想了好久好久了。

五年，一千八百二十六个日夜里，他以为自己能够摆脱掉，他以为自己能够重新接纳别人的爱，但是他发现他做不到。

全圆佑给了他所有的温情与激情，他再也找不到另一个像他这样毫无保留地爱自己的人，也再也找不到这样让自己爱到无法自拔的人。

“如果你愿意听我说，我就告诉你。”他还是没变，总是温柔地用那磁性的低音炮附在他耳边说着，语气依旧那么的不紧不慢，温热的呼吸打在文俊辉的耳畔上。

全圆佑的肩膀比以前宽了，手臂上的力量也更大了，想要挣脱也更难了，但是文俊辉还是挣脱了，“我不会这么容易原谅你的，你根本不知道这五年我是怎样麻痹自己的，我痛苦的时候你在哪里，痛苦的来源都是你！”

他并没有给他任何再次开口的机会，便转身离开了。

那束还没有送出手的薰衣草早已躺在地上了。

难得一晚上的安静。徐明浩这么想着。

要不是还有三个月就要开展了，自己的作品也进入最后修整阶段，不然文俊辉新剧的首场他无论如何都是会出席的，可惜了。

“明浩哥，还没走吗？”阳光爽朗的声音点亮了尚未开顶灯的画室，徐明浩正站在远距离对着自己的作品发呆，当他看向金珉奎的时候，才反应过来已经九点了。

“是珉奎啊，进来吧，”徐明浩向他招了招手，“抱歉呢，这段时间可能要跟我独处一下了。”他开着玩笑地对大学生说着。

金珉奎到被他逗的有些不好意思了，“明浩哥说什么呢，能跟哥待一会儿我可是能学到好多东西啊。”他看了看徐明浩的作品，“哥是要去参展了吗？”

“嗯是的，可惜画了个四不像出来。”徐明浩无奈地看着自己的作品，最近的睡眠不足让他有些头疼，时不时会揉按着太阳穴。

画面中有一个人，像是一个跪坐着的姿势，蓝紫色的背景衬布将那人的肤色更好地体现出来，看上去并不像是一个亚洲人的肤色。

不是自己呢。金珉奎这么想着。

金珉奎看向徐明浩，原本就瘦弱的身体怎么能扛得住这样强压的工作量呢，“哥，我带了海鲜粥过来，还有一些水煮青菜，不嫌弃的话一起吃吧。”

徐明浩经常收到金珉奎作为答谢的小甜点，都是他亲自做的，味道简直不能更棒，甚至有时候他开玩笑着说以后金珉奎的女朋友得有口福了。

但是这大男孩总是会突然认真地对自己说：“明浩哥真的这么想吗？”

有时候徐明浩会愣一下，又想起以前自己的经历后，只好拍拍大男孩的肩膀，生硬地转开话题。

虽然这是个开放的社会了，但是对于徐明浩来说，经历过才知道看上去美好的彩虹其实隐藏的是别样的痛苦罢了。

两个人吃得蛮开心，甚至还叫了一份啤酒炸鸡就着粥吃，徐明浩很少吃宵夜，也许是金珉奎的厨艺实在太好才让他这个几乎不下厨房的人总是能吃上一些健康的食物。

“明浩哥平时不自己做饭吗？”

“嗯，很少，即使画室里也有小厨房，我基本也没什么时间做饭。”

“这样啊，”金珉奎若有所思地点点头，“那以后我有空的话可以给哥做饭。”

徐明浩显然是没想到大男孩居然说出这句话，“你不忙吗？比如找实习什么的。”

“其实还好，如果哥不介意的话，那我明天就开始了，反正哥的画室离我学校也很近。”金珉奎自顾自地说着答应的话，好像不容对方拒绝似的。

徐明浩也知道自己没有拒绝的可能性了，所幸说了句好。

突然的沉默让人有些不适应，金珉奎想了想还是开口了，“我看哥画面里的人，好像不是亚洲人诶，哥有单独请模特吗？”

徐明浩拿着筷子的手一颤，眼神中的一丝惊慌很快就被他自己消化掉，抬起头时只是平静的笑了笑，“没有，这其实是很久以前的画了，一直都只是有个底子没画完，得到邀请后我才决定将它拿出来完成的，只是……”他低头苦笑着摇了摇头，小声喃喃着什么，“原来过了这么久，真的会对那幅身子陌生。”

金珉奎很识趣地没有继续这个话题，他干笑了一下，接过徐明浩的碗又盛上了一些粥，说着什么多吃点。

演出看起来顺利，但又不像表面上的那么风平浪静，文俊辉知道全圆佑不会这么轻易的放弃。

依旧是会收到来自各路粉丝以及追求者的花束，五颜六色的配色仿佛是想在这之中获得属于自己的一席之地，却没想到这种想法是通用的。

唯独那一小捧绿叶衬着的白茉莉吸引力他的注意力。

文俊辉将白茉莉抱起，附上去嗅着芬芳的花香，清新的味道让他舒展开了刚才上有疑惑的眉头。

他并不是一个懂花之人，只是收到得多了自然就知道自己喜欢什么样子的花，花花绿绿的颜色搭配反而不是他喜欢的样式，唯有最简单，气味最让人舒心的才是最适合文俊辉的。

李知勋一直都说文俊辉在这个行业里这么多年，却依旧如初，他自己也这么觉得，什么酒席宴桌他几乎都不愿意参与，但是总会拉着李知勋和权顺荣跑去街边转角处最不起眼却开了最久的麻辣香锅店里吃，那些个大场面的东西不适合他。

“俊呐，”听到身后叫自己的名字，他便转身看着权顺荣，“喜欢吗？”

文俊辉看着自己手捧里的白茉莉，很开心地点点头，“喜欢，那些就像之前一样，分给团里喜欢花的姐姐妹妹们吧，拜托啦权团长。”

权顺荣连忙点头，招呼着几个后勤人员就把那些占位置的大束花束抱走了。

文俊辉少有的安静欣赏着手中的白茉莉，没有多余的点缀也没有留下任何祝福卡，他不自觉地收紧了抱着花的手臂，又小心翼翼地不让自己压坏它们，一阵莫名的心酸泛上心头，他只是偷偷地抹掉了划出眼眶的泪水。

在跟同事们道别之后，文俊辉也不出所料地在剧院门口碰见了全圆佑，初春的天气也只有有太阳的时候是暖烘烘的，夜里的冷风刺骨程度不亚于冬天。

全圆佑穿的一生正式西装，深色的风衣外套看起来倒是厚实，手上还拿着一把灰黑色百鸟格长柄伞，站在暖黄色灯光下的场景看起来是那么的久未。

从观众散场到文俊辉走出剧院大概有三个小时了，剧院熄灯后工作人员会将逗留的观众们请出大厅，那他大概在冷风里站了一个多小时了。

文俊辉脑内的两个小人疯狂的吵架，给予原谅与铭记教训是两根既能同时存在却又相互矛盾的理智线，它们相互拉扯着，折磨着文俊辉的思绪。

“今天也很精彩。”全圆佑自顾自地靠近他，浅浅的微笑被暖灯照得格外清楚。

文俊辉依旧选择了“铭记教训”这条线，绕过了全圆佑，但是他并没有完全做到，“我还没有原谅你呢。”

是吗？全圆佑看了看他怀中的白茉莉，偏过头，意味深长的笑意更加明显。他明白让文俊辉能够安静地听他解释只是时间问题。

“一个人回家吗？”他追上他。

“不用你送。”

“吃宵夜了吗？”

“不饿！”

只可惜肚子是不受控制的，抗议主人的声音格外配合地响起，文俊辉瞬间脸红到脖子根，他要感谢这个点广场上已经没有什么人了。

全圆佑用手肘碰了碰文俊辉的腰，“走吧，吃宵夜去。”

本着“吃饭不积极脑袋有问题”的原则，文俊辉还是跟着全圆佑去了。

他们保持着距离，像是一对青涩懵懂的初中生一样，相互试探着。

金珉奎看到自己老哥的消息时已经夜里两点多了，他也不知道这个点该不该给明天还要上班的全圆佑回一句自己忘了的消息，不过想了想亲兄弟明算帐，大不了下次请他吃宵夜就好了。

洗完澡早就躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，本来今天想早点去画室练习的，但是没想到徐明浩竟然早就到了，而且里面还有别人。

金珉奎本不是一个会偷听别人说话的人，但是今天他却有些过意不去地这么做了，可能是想关于徐明浩的原因，他不知从什么时候开始会更加在意他在做什么和他做了些什么。

对话的内容很简单，都是围绕着那张画，听声音一共有三个人，聊天的内容听起来客套又尴尬，最后在他们准备出来时他心虚地躲在了高一层的楼梯转角处，偷偷看了一眼两位客人，便在心中感叹着徐明浩交朋友的颜值水准都这么高，还有一个混血儿。

混血男子跟另一个有桃花眼的男子说了些什么，一个非常熟练的亲吻后，有着浓重外国口音的男子先离开了。

徐明浩脸色在那个亲吻发生时很不好的变化被金珉奎捕捉到了，不由而生的心痛与一丝嫉妒慢慢地涌现出来，这种苦涩的滋味可真是一如既往的让人难言。

“明浩哥，过得还好吗？”混血男子先开口了。

“很好，一切都很好。”徐明浩听似镇定的声音中不难发现有着那么一点难以发现的颤抖。

“这次能邀请到你参加，我也很高兴，因为我们好——”

“韩率，知秀哥还在等你，我们下次再慢慢聊吧。”

这样的逐客令谁都听得出来，被叫做韩率的男子顿了顿，深邃的眼眸中难免有些失落，“好，下次见。”

等到他走后，徐明浩淡定自如地回到画室里，金珉奎在外面等了好久，里面的哭泣声与东西撕烂摔倒声才停歇。

那幅人物画像撕碎落在地上，金珉奎看着跪坐在画布碎片中的徐明浩，那幅瘦弱的身体还在不住地颤抖着，啜泣声一阵一阵的，甚至平日里戴的装饰眼镜也被摔碎了镜片躺在一旁。

所有的声音都在空荡荡的画室中被无限放大。

金珉奎慢慢靠近徐明浩，宽厚的肩膀从背后慢慢包裹着了那幅看似易碎的身体，背后传来另一个人的温暖逐渐扩散到全身，他贴着他的耳畔，温柔地说着，

“没事了，明浩，还有我在。”

直到他开车将徐明浩送回家时，两人都没有过多的话语。

金珉奎不知道自己哪来的勇气，竟然在这个时候说出这样的话，他觉得自己像乘火打劫，但如果错失这次机会的话可能以后都不会说出口。

但是看见被撕的画，金珉奎还是一阵舒爽。

徐明浩在得知全圆佑通过自己表弟金珉奎的裸模兼职搭档来确定文俊辉什么时候会出现在画室时，竟不知道自己搞对谁发火，看着金珉奎的时候却有招架不住那双水汪汪的狗狗眼，只好摆摆手作罢。

但是看着每次全圆佑出现前文俊辉就收拾好自己穿好衣服的样子，他又搞不明白这哥到底有在唱哪出戏了。

“……所以你现在什么情况？”徐明浩放下了画笔无语的看着文俊辉，那人反倒是一副轻松的样子坐在堆高了的木块上。

“我也不知道，那家伙占有欲很强的，如果看到我在做裸模我觉得我会遭殃的，而且他每次都会送花都是白茉莉，晚上还会等我出来带我吃宵夜，喏你看，我都有点长胖了。”文俊辉扒开了自己的上衣示意徐明浩看自己的肚子，甚至还捏了一点腰上的软肉。

“别，你给我控制点，不然不是你不能来我这里做模特这么简单了，净汉哥知道你长胖了他可能会给你制定魔鬼训练的，你可是首席啊首席。”

“啊对哦……”文俊辉突然陷入了纠结之中，“可是净汉哥之前一直希望我能吃多点练结实一点，这样跳出来的力度会更好看。”

徐明浩觉得自己要爆青筋了，笑得都有些僵硬，“但是如果只吃不练跳舞哪来的有力度啊？！”

文俊辉挥挥手表示抗议，“别说我了！你呢，之前画的还是某个混血前任，现在怎么换了？”他跳下了堆积木块，走进画布仔细看了看，“咦，好眼熟啊？”

徐明浩突然感谢自己的画风从来都是写实与抽象相互结合，并且用方形色块绘制的，文俊辉哪有那么容易就猜出来啊，但是毕竟模特不是别人。

“是珉奎吗？”文俊辉惊讶地转过头看向徐明浩，“真的吗？”

徐明浩没有说话，只是站在原地看着自己的作品。

文俊辉了解徐明浩，他从来不是一个会随意找模特做展出作品的人，每次拿出手的作品都是与画展主题密切相关的，而且模特的身份对他而言都是特殊的存在。

这次是什么主题呢。

“嗯，是真的。”

文俊辉看着徐明浩的时候阳光正好透过偌大的玻璃窗照射进来，他整个人站在阳光之下，那双杏眼中第一次在他面前闪耀着不一样的光芒。

所以说时间真的能改变一个人的，文俊辉是这么想着。

金珉奎吗？文俊辉又盯着画面上的人若有所思着。

左思右想文俊辉还是把金珉奎约了出来，只是万万没想到旁边还跟着全圆佑，气的他差点起身转头就走。

“珉奎让我来陪他的，你别激动。”全圆佑前先一步挡在了文俊辉面前，两人的距离近得只要文俊辉在往前走一步就会亲上他，显然文俊辉觉得身后的桌椅会更友好一些。

文俊辉狐疑地看了一眼金珉奎，那大学生使了个眼色抿抿嘴，文俊辉就知道一定是全圆佑逼他带自己一起来的，他也懒得跟全圆佑计较了，看着金珉奎直奔主题，“你给明浩做产展作品模特了？”

大学生倒是很乖，“嗯，明浩哥让我做的。”

“什么时候开始的？”

“半个月前，明浩哥突然跟我说的，但是下个月画展就要开始了，我担心他画不完就马上答应了。”

“你知道那个展的主题是什么吗？”文俊辉歪着头看向他。

金珉奎愣住的样子让文俊辉明白，徐明浩还没有说透，“珉奎啊，你对明浩？”

显然金珉奎猜到文俊辉想问的问题了，他并没有着急着回答，低着头搅动着咖啡的样子让人不难看出他在思考着自己该说怎样的答案。

文俊辉却异常的有耐心，他想听到一个自己能立即明白的答案，最简单最直白最不加修饰的。

金珉奎从小就跟在全圆佑屁股后面长大，自然在道别的时候找了个别的理由自己先走了，留下文俊辉跟全圆佑两个人独处。

“算是你想要的答案吗？”全圆佑靠近了文俊辉，看着他眉头尚未舒展开的样子多少有些心疼，“别皱着眉头了。”为他舒开了眉间。

文俊辉并没有躲闪，只是乖乖站在原地看着眼前的人。

“怎么了？”

“圆佑，时间会改变很多东西，不是吗？”他直视着他。

全圆佑被问住了，但是最终还是叹气着 将眼前的人慢慢搂入怀里，“可是总有些事情是时间改变不了的，比如你依旧爱着芭蕾，”并没有受到怀中人的反抗，他笑着侧过头贴着那人的耳边，“再比如，我还爱着你。”

小声的啜泣并没有逃过他的耳朵，他知道文俊辉有很多的问题想问，他也早就准备好了所有的答案想要告诉他，这五年对他而言也是一种煎熬，没有心系之人在身边，顶着家里的压力不停地前进做到无人能反对的位置，而最简单也是一直支撑着他走下来的，就是将文俊辉带回身边，告诉所有人他爱的人是谁，他爱的人值得他骄傲与炫耀。

“俊呐，有些问题，我跟珉奎的答案是一样的，当然如果你想亲耳听见的话，我会一直对你说的。”

文俊辉一直认为自己是一个无所畏惧的人，可是当全圆佑再次出现在他面前时，他害怕了，他不知道他是为谁回来，不明白他为何再次出现，他确实有好多好多的问题，想要得到来自全圆佑亲口说出来的答案。

可是现在这一刻，一切都不重要了，因为他说出了那句最重要也是最能将一切质疑打碎的答案。

文俊辉才不管现在自己在哪里，揽住了全圆佑放声大哭，“我以为你真的再也不要我了！”

全圆佑希望文俊辉能够一直开开心心的享受着每一天，可是这么想的他却成为了让他痛苦五年的根源，他搂紧了他，亲吻着他的侧脸，“不会的，我不会不要你的，你就是我的生命。”

画完最后一笔山楂花时，徐明浩感到了前所未有的大功告成。

“珉奎辛苦啦，之后等主办方给我门票的时候，我会给你两份的呢，可以带上自己想带的人去看展哦。”徐明浩轻松地将工具都扔到水池里，从高压中解放的他终于露出了微笑。

金珉奎只是静静地穿着衣服，看着徐明浩哼着小曲洗画具的样子有些发呆。明明自己喂了这么多东西了，为什么看起来还更瘦了呢。

他慢慢地靠近徐明浩，小心翼翼地从他身后环住了那支纤细的腰，将自己的脸埋在了那人的肩窝处，“如果我说，我想带明浩去，哥会接受我的邀请吗？”

被高于自己的体温所包围住时，徐明浩难免有些不知所措，可是当他听到金珉奎的邀请时，想要逃避的念头还是生了出来。

“珉奎……”

“哥先听我说，”金珉奎开口打断了徐明浩，“这个展的主题是山楂花，哥有没有想过山楂花的花语呢？”

想过。

“一生的爱与守护，这样的主题，明浩没有选择别人而是选择了我，那我是不是能自私的认为，这是明浩换着方法告诉着我一些什么。”他将他转过身与自己面对面，“抱歉，我实在太迟钝了，我以为只有我自己有这种想法，因为以前你已经被伤害过一次，所以我担心你会不接受我，但是现在看来，等不及的人可能还是我了。”

他拿出了一支山楂花造型的胸针，“这是我自己设计的胸针，也很符合这个展，全世界独有的一支。”他看向徐明浩，

“所以明浩，你能戴着它，接受我这次画展以及参与我未来一生的邀请吗？”

时间可以改变一切，有时候也不会改变。

「END」

——————————————————————————————————————

有一个不小心写成了废话文。。。


End file.
